La danse du Shinigami
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Heero est malade, son frere Duo est un danseur... Shinigami seratil vainqueur? a vous de voir one shot, UA


Aujourd'hui je danse. Comme toujours, je danse dans cette lugubre chambre d'hôpital. Heero, mon petit frère, est malade. Une leucémie ont dit les médecins. Depuis ce jour, il y a douze ans où les médecins ont dépister cette maladie traîtresse, je danse pour lui, pour lui redonner le sourire et l'espoir. Je danse pour lui et pour moi, pour oublier tout ce que sa maladie lui vole, me vole, nous vole. Nos vies sont bouleversées par cette voleuse. J'ai grandi en veillant sur mon petit frère, comment accepter ne pas pouvoir le veiller, l'aider et le protéger comme avant? Alors je danse. Dans ces moments là, j'oublie tout: la maladie, nos parents qui se déchirent un peu plus chaque jour, mes problèmes d'adolescent, les examens et le secret que je cache depuis si longtemps au fond de mon âme. Heero dit que je devrais le laisser et vivre ma vie,oublier qu'il existe, oublier que j'ai un frère mais comment le pourrais-je quand il est, avec la danse, ma raison de vivre? Si je me bats contre ce que je suis, c'est pour lui, pour cet air extatique qui s'installe sur son visage quand j'arque mes jambes, tends mes bras, le chignon haut sur ma nuque, prêt à danser, pour cet air de bonheur pur quand je prends appui au pied de son lit pour me chauffer les muscles en faisant de la barre avant de me lançer dans les jetés au milieu de la salle. Pour tout cela je me bats contre ma nature car il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Ce jeune homme si fragile que je chéris tant doit mourir un jour, je le sais, mais pourquoi avant d'avoir connu le bonheur et l'amour? Je ne veux pas le priver de tout ça à cause de ma mission. Je tiens des propos incohérents pour vous qui lisez aujourd'hui ce journal que j'ai commençé peu après la découverte de la maladie d'Heero, n'est-ce pas? Je vais vous expliquer. le jour où Heero a été admis à l'hôpital, j'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi une sorte de justice et petit à petit, ma mémoire a évoluée et j'ai retrouvé les souvenirs de la vie que je menais avant celle-ci. Heero et moi étions des anges et vivions tous les deux heureux, puis je l'ai mené au pêché suprême: l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre que Dieu, l'amour pour moi et nous avons été puni pour ce crime. Il a été condamné à vivre dans la peau d'une personne maladive et au destin horrible qui mourrait tôt alors que j'ai été condamné à devenir son shinigami personnel. Vous ignorez ce qu'est un shinigami? C'est simple, c'est un ange de la mort, un messager qui récolte les âmes pour la mort. Je suis destiné à emmener vers la mort celui que j'ai aimais, que j'aime toujours. Cette mission aurait du être accompli dès que mes souvenirs se sont réveillés, c'est à dire en même temps que la maladie de Heero. Et pourtant, chaque jour je me bats pour étouffer le shinigami en moi qui réclame la mort de mon aimé, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais le retenir encore mais je sens les barrières qui le retiennent au fond de moi s'effriter chaque jour un peu plus et j'ai peur. Peur pour Heero, pour moi, pour mes parents, pour tout. Alors une fois de plus, pour oublier, je danse.

Je suis arrivé au studio de danse et le parquet est libre. Je vais pouvoir me vider la tête et me consacrer a ma passion. Face au miroir, je ne peux rien cacher. Aucunes imperfections ne lui échappe et même l'ange mortuaire que je suis le sais. Alors, face à ce reflet d'un autre monde, je m'applique encore plus pour montrer au shinigami qui m'habite que je sais encore maîtriser mon corps, pour montrer aux anges qui me surveillent que je ne céderais pas, que mon amour est aussi éternel que je l'avais promis à mon amant, pour montrer à Dieu qu'il n'aura pas raison de nous, que nous nous aimerons à jamais. Même si je sais que Heero ne peut retrouver ses souvenirs d'antan qu'en mourrant, je l'aiderais à vivre de mon mieux reniant cette nature d'ange bienveillant et aimant Dieu que j'étais autrefois pour me consacrer au bonheur éphémère de cette vie.Finissons-en avec ses pensées noires, place à la danse. Mes bras réajustent dans un mouvement automatique les mèches s'échappant librement de mon chignon avant de s'arrondir au dessus de ma tête. La musique démarre comme allumée par magie. Lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapide, elle m'emporte et me fait virevolter, danser comme un forçené oubliant tout sauf cette danse irréelle. Mes pas de danse classique sont précis comme toujours. A chaque rythme correspond un pas, un mouvement des bras, une courbure de la tête. Mon esprit se perd dans cette précision mathématique, oubliant tout le reste pour vivre cette danse salvatrice. Mais, rouvrant les yeux, le miroir en face de moi me renvoie peu à peu une image décalée de ma réalité. Mes bras ne sont pas comme je le pensais arrondis devant ma taille mais sont en train de caresser mes hanches. Plongeant finalement dans mon regard, je me rend compte que mes yeux ont une teinte rouge, non, pas une teinte, ils sont rouges sang! Et mes mains explorent un peu plus mon corps sans que je puisse réagir en une danse des plus sensuelle! Non, je ne veux pas! Au secours! Heero! Sauve moi! Je ne veux pas... pitié... tout mais pas ça! Je re...fu...se...de... perdre... ain... si...! pas... en... dan...sant...!

Une ombre se faufile dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Sans hésitation, elle se dirige vers le lit qui abrite la vie bien fragile d'un jeune garçon de quinze ans. A la lumière blafarde de la lune, elle observe l'enfant, presque un homme en fait. Ses traits sont familiers, ce sont ceux du traître au seigneur, ceux que l'ombre a dû apprendre par coeur avant de se réincarner avec le second traître, partageant un seul corps avec lui. Ceux sont les traits de celui qui doit mourir depuis près de douze ans. L'ombre, à la vue du garçon, augmente de volume et change de forme. Elle s'allonge, s'étire, se transforme comme si son corps n'était pas humain, une faux apparaît dans sa main montrant ce qu'elle est réellement: l'incarnation de la mort. Les yeux du jeune homme papillonent et s'ouvrent doucement, encore embrumés de sommeil. Une lueur de reconnaissance apparaît dans ses yeux lorsqu'il voit le visage de la personne à ses côtés, c'est son frère. Pourtant, malgré la ressemblance, il sait, il comprend, que son frère n'est plus là, que ce n'est pas lui qui dirige à ce corps qu'il connaît tant. Alors il se résigne. Il ferme les yeux et attend. Il ne sait pas ce qui va se passer mais il espère. Il espère que tout sera au mieux, pour lui, pour son frère, pour tout le monde. Soudain, un flash l'aveugle et il se voit dans les bras de son frère... l'embrassant. Ce qui le frappe de premier abord est la paire d'ailes que chacun d'eux porte, blanches et longues de près de deux mètres de hauteur. Ensuite seulement, il remarque leurs attitudes d'amants. Rouvrant les yeux pour échapper à sa vision, Heero découvrit son frère dansant de manière tellement différente que ce à quoi il est habitué à voir qu'il en resta coi. Sa danse ressemble à ces danses de séduction que sont les danses orientales, sensuelle, envoûtante...attirante. Un magnétisme semble apparaître dans la chambre et Heero ne peut y résister. Lentement, il s'arrache au cocon de ses draps, à la chaleur de son lit et s'avance, vacillant, vers la forme dansant au milieu de la pièce. S'immobilisant tout à coup, le garçon observe la danse de l'ange de la mort, cette danse qui, il le comprend, lui annonce peu à peu la proximité de sa mort. Sans trembler, il détaille sans complexes cette danse qui l'emmène au fur et à mesure vers la mort. Son frère, non, le corps de son frère, s'enroule autour de lui même en une arabesque ensorcelante. Il se tord dans tous les sens. Le garçon, hypnotisé, a clairement l'impression de sentir les épices des souks arabes tant la danse de l'ange mortuaire lui donne chaud et l'emmène loin de cette sombre salle aux murs blancs et impersonnels. Toujours sous l'emprise du shinigami, Heero se rapproche de son frère et commençe à accompagner sa danse comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Se prenant à une musique inaudible mais qui se synchronise, les deux danseurs s'enroulent dans une même étreinte presque amoureuse. Puis Heero voit, par dessus l'épaule de son compagnon, que son lit est toujours occupé et comprend que son corps est resté sur le sommier du lit d'hôpital. Il entrevoit également le corps de son frère, affalé sur le lit à ses côtés. Ils sont morts et c'est son âme seulement qui danse avec l'ange de la mort. En même temps que son esprit arrive à cette constatation, son âme revoit et comprend les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure et, doucement, le garçon pleure cette vie qu'il vient de quitter, cette vie passée qu'il avait été obligé d'abandonner et celui qu'il aimera toujours mais qui, dans un cercle éternel, devra le tuer. Sur un dernier pas de cette danse arabe, le couple s'évapore dans l'air dense de la pièce pour entrer dans un nouveau cycle de réincarnation. Dernière musique, dernière preuve d'une vie à présent finie, le bip continu du cardiogramme qui résonne dans cette salle où deux vie ont pris fin, où deux corps reposent en paix oublieux des âmes qui les ont un temps habité.


End file.
